Te amaré por siempre
by Akira Lawliet
Summary: Un malentendido entre Hanamichi y Kaede hace que puedan confesarse al fin sus sentimientos... capítulo único


**TE AMARE POR SIEMPRE**

Por Noriko Ukai

_Lo recuerdo bien, fue después del partido que perdimos contra Kainan, se veía tan vulnerable, tan hermoso, decepcionado de su desempeño, acabado y destrozado, recuerdo bien aquellos ojos, la aflicción de su mirada y el quebranto de su voz, todos en el equipo lo lamentábamos pero en especial él sentía una culpa diferente, esa tarde todos dejamos la duela pero el dolor nos siguió hasta nuestras casas, nuestro sueño de ganar el campeonato se había trucado. Al día siguiente me levanté como cualquier otro día y antes de ir a la escuela fui a trotar un rato en la mañana, regresé a casa, me bañe, me alisté y como todos los días fui a la escuela con más flojera que nada, me sentía aún mal por el juego perdido pero algo que vi un poco a lo lejos antes de llega completamente a la escuela me llamó la atención, lo ví, ahí estaba él, tenía algo diferente pero seguía siendo él, - se ha rapado el cabello - pensé mientras continuaba caminando, y al escuchar sus razones sin dudar me acerqué y lo llamé idiota como de costumbre, él se enojó como solía hacerlo y me regresó el insulto como también solía ocurrir cada que vez que nos encontrábamos en aquella situación, ¿por qué lo hago, ¿por qué le insulto o golpeo si cada vez que lo veo no tengo más deseos que abrazarlo y besarlo, decirle que lo amo, que lo deseo y que lo necesito se han vuelto para mí algo más que un sueño, se han convertido en una necesidad que mi cuerpo pide a gritos, pero mi corazón tiembla y se oprime ante una negativa ¿qué puedo hacer? ¿confesarle mi amor o seguir con éste estúpido juego de insultos hasta que uno de los dos se canse del otro, no lo sé, me siento confundido y desesperado. Los días pasaban y aún no me decidía a hablarle con la verdad, el recuerdo de nuestra derrota seguía en nuestros corazones pero nadie del equipo se atrevía ya a hablar del tema, yo le observaba todo el tiempo, en clases, en los entrenamientos, mientras el desayuno, en cualquier lugar donde me lo topaba, ibas con tus amigos, causabas líos y tratabas de quedar bien con aquella chiquilla, vigilaba todos tus movimientos y estaba al pendiente de tus actos, tú no lo notabas pues ni siquiera te dignabas a verme, se terminaban las clases y te ibas a casa o tal vez con aquellos con_ quienes causabas pleitos y eras temido en todas partes, aún _así lucías tan hermoso, tan perfecto, tan niño._

_Un día al finalizar los entrenamientos te quedaste a practicar un par de tiros, yo te veía desde la puerta y pensaba que te veías muy sexy haciéndolo, por culpa de mi torpeza te percataste de mi presencia y te molestó verme ahí, - ¿qué haces ahí? ¡ya sé! ¿quieres robar mis técnicas especiales verdad? - decías ridículamente mientras hacías un intento fallido por girar el balón en tu índice derecho, sonreí y no te contesté, solo me marché donde no pudiera verte, pues al encontrarnos solos en un lugar como aquel me resultaba difícil pues las ganas de tomarte entre mis brazos se hacían cada vez mayores, mientras caminaba oía sus gritos diciéndome los insultos de costumbre, aquello me resultaba tan excitante que corrí huyendo de tu voz, aquella voz que tanto adoraba, aquella voz con la cual adoraría escuchar "te amo", pero en mi interior sabía que eso era absurdo, pues la amabas a ella_

No sé porque ha pasado todo esto, si tan solo hubiéramos ganado el partido todo sería distinto, le vería sonreír ligeramente, como solo él solía hacerlo con aquella inexpresión de su rostro ante la felicidad, pero no fue así, ahora el ambiente entre los dos se sentía más tenso, el aire aunque era caliente en mi piel se sentía frío como el hielo. Te vi alejarte ese día del gimnasio después de que te insulté hasta el cansancio, no me hacía sentir bien el decirte todos aquellos insultos en vez del te amo que siempre he querido decirte, pero es imposible, tú jamás te enamorarías de alguien como yo, es más, dudo que en tu corazón exista la palabra amor, por eso en mí siempre ha existido la palabra resignación, por eso aparentaba ante mis amigos estar interesado en ella pues sabía que sí ellos se enteraban de mi oculto amor hacia ese idiota sería el objeto de sus burlas de por vida. Una semana después de que te vi marcharte de esa forma del gimnasio te vi un poco de lejos tras unos arbustos, estabas hablando con una chica, - ¿Rukawa hablando? - era tan absurdo, tan extraño, tú jamás hablabas con alguien, y menos con una chica, pero no solo me encontraba extrañado por aquello que veía, sino que también me sentía herido, sentía como si apretaran mi corazón con tal fuerza que explotaría, sentí el deseo de salir en ese momento y decirte que te amo, que te apartaras de aquella chica y que comenzáramos una nueva vida juntos, pero no fue así, solo me fui de aquel lugar y corrí hasta cansarme, las clases que aún faltaban no me importaron y huí lejos, lejos de aquella escena y de aquella desilusión, pero era obvio, jamás te fijarías en un chico y menos en uno como yo, la mayoría de las chicas de la escuela se morían por ti y tarde o temprano terminarías fijándote en una, sobre todo siendo tan linda como aquella con la que te vi platicando.

_Un día temprano en la escuela recibí la visita de mi prima que había estado viviendo muchos años en el extranjero, me citó tras los salones bajo un árbol para saludarme y decirme que se quedaría en mi casa solo un par de días, me dio gusto verla, desde que éramos niños no nos veíamos, era la hermana que siempre había querido tener._

Regresé a la escuela casi a la salida y los vi marcharse juntos en dirección a la casa de él, así que me decidí a seguirlos y ver como se comportaban, ella lo agarraba del brazo y él sonreía mientras charlaban - ¿Rukawa tiene sonrisa? – me pregunté, era extraño verlo sonreír de esa manera, pero me fascinó, su misteriosa y poco visible sonrisa me volvió loco, debía ser mía, solo debías sonreírme a mí, solo a mí, estaba decidido, no me dejaría vencer, si era perspicaz en la duela lo sería también en el amor, no te iba a perder y resignarme sin antes haber peleado con todo; cuando llegamos por fin a tu casa los vi entrar a los dos muy sonrientes, en ese momento sentí que toda la sangre de mi cuerpo se iba a la cabeza, estaba a punto de explotar por el coraje pero no me moví, me quede parado ahí, esperando a ver a que horas saldría ella pero mi espera se prolongó, era ya de noche y el cielo amenazaba con una tormenta, así fue, comenzó con una llovizna pero terminó con un gran aguacero, pero aún así no me moví, permanecí ahí esperando, sin inmutarme y sin mostrar síntomas de frió, pues el aire comenzaba a soplar, cerré mis ojos un momento pero debí haberme quedado dormido pues cuando los abrí me encontraba en mi habitación - ¿fue un sueño, ¿entonces él no tiene novia - pensé alegre y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

_Aquel día llovía a cántaros, como hace tiempo no lo hacía, recordé que había dejado la puerta de la cochera abierta y debía cerrarla, avisé a mi prima y salí corriendo pues a pesar del paraguas la lluvia alcanzaba a mojarme, antes de entrar corriendo nuevamente a mi casa lo vi, estaba desmayado bajo aquella horrible tormenta, mi vista se nubló y mi corazón se aceleró, no me importó mojarme y aventé el paraguas, corrí hacía él y traté de despertarlo pero fue inútil, el agua era fría y su cuerpo ardía en fiebre, temí por ti y tuve tanto horror solo de pensar que podría perderte, te tomé entre mis brazos con delicadeza y te llevé a mí casa, mi prima se asustó y me regañó por haber recogido a un vagabundo, pero le expliqué y entonces inmediatamente llamó a una ambulancia, habían pasado solo dos minutos pero fueron eternos para mí pues sentía que su vida acabaría en mis brazos y el solo pensarlo me hirió tanto que quería morir en ese instante junto a él; la ambulancia llegó y pedí ir con ellos, tenía que estar a su lado, no dejarlo nunca._

Cuando abrí totalmente mis ojos vi la luz de la lámpara la cual me encandiló y nubló mi vista, escuché pasos pero no podía ver nada, había alguien en mi habitación y quería saber quien era, - eres tan idiota - escuché cerca de mí y entonces supe que se trataba de él, intenté contestarle pero aunque quisiera no escuchaba mi propia voz, no podía hablar, quise levantarme y me sentí tan débil que no pude ni mover una mano, recuperé mi vista y entonces lo vi, tan hermoso como siempre, tan pedante y estúpido, te acercaste y agarraste mi mano, no lo podía creer, ¿acaso era un sueño, ¿cómo podía ser, si sentía el calor de su mano y era real, vi en sus ojos unas lágrimas y entonces supe que él había estado preocupado por mí, me platicó como había pasado todo y yo no podía creer que él haya sido mi salvador, él que tanto decía odiarme, el que siempre me insultaba, golpeaba y humillaba, aquel que creí era mi más grande enemigo, pero no, el había demostrado ser algo más que eso, incluso más que un amigo

_Había tomado su mano y mientras le contaba todo no podía dejar de llorar, el no decía nada, solo me veía, aquella mirada me encantaba pero a la vez me dañaba – ¿y si lo estoy asustando al tener su mano? ¿y si se aleja de mí porque lo he intimidado -, eran preguntas que me hacía pues el significado de su mirada aún era ambiguo para mí. Entonces te pregunté como habías llegado hasta mi casa ese día pero antes de que pudieras contestarme pues habías recuperado tu voz, entró mi prima trayéndote una tasa de te, note en tu mirada al verla una expresión de desacuerdo y entonces te conté que era mi prima y que con ayuda de ella yo te había cuidado en tu casa después que te dieran de alta en el hospital, tú mirada en ese entonces fue tal peculiar, jamás la había visto pero era muy graciosa, después comenzaste a reír como nunca, me sorprendió pues aún te veía débil como para reír con esa energía, pero inevitablemente me contagiaste con aquella hermosa risa, mi prima había salido ya de la habitación y entre los dos se suscitó un silencio, me puse de pie después de contemplarte un par de segundos e intenté marcharme no sin antes pedirte que te cuidaras mucho, pero antes de tocar la perilla de la puerta escuché mi nombre en tus labios, no era un insulto ni mi apellido, era mi nombre, me sentí tan feliz que rápidamente voltee, estabas sonriendo con una ternura inmensurable y entonces me acerqué de prisa, - Kaede idiota, no sabes como te amo -, aquellas palabras habían sido para mí como un regalo de los mismísimos dioses y sin pensarlo más de una vez te abracé e intenté besarte, sellaste mis labios con tu dedo índice y ligeramente me alejaste, - no lo hagas, te contagiarás - dijiste de la forma más tierna que pudiera escuchar – no me importa, si he de morir lo haré sabiendo que me amas -, después me volví a acercar a ti y te besé, no vacilaste en devolverme el beso, fue increíble, aquel beso era el beso más dulce y fantástico del mundo, no lo cambiaría por nada, de hecho, deseaba que durara por siempre_

Te alejaste sutilmente de mí y la forma en que te vi en aquel momento quedó grabada en mi mente para siempre, recordaría toda mi vida aquel momento, aquel instante, memoricé hasta el más mínimo detalle de tu rostro y en mis labios aún podía sentir los tuyos, sentí sueño y cerré mis ojos un instante pero también debí haberme quedado dormido, ésta vez desperté y me encontraba en la habitación cualquiera de un hospital, deprimido me dije a mí mismo que aquel beso no había sido más que un simple y sencillo sueño, aunque había sido el sueño más hermoso de mi vida, mi corazón se invadió de una inmensa tristeza y deseaba en ese instante quitarme el suero y salir huyendo, pero no podía, me sentía muy débil, sentí una gran desesperación y grité de dolor, no dolor físico, sino dolor del alma, una enfermera llegó corriendo y trató de ayudarme pero yo no dejaba de gritar tu nombre, entonces por la puerta te vi llegar, te veías asustado y preguntaste a la enfermera que era lo que pasaba pero yo ya había dejado de gritar al verte, - está bien, déjenos solos - te oí decir con una voz de preocupación, la enfermera salió y entonces te acercaste – aquí estoy, todo está bien -, aquellas palabras eran para mi un cantar de ángeles, entonces te pregunté si lo de aquel día en mi casa había sido un sueño y ante tu negativa la felicidad volvió a mí, me abrazaste y nuevamente sentí una dicha inmensa, escuché a los lejos muchas voces familiares y voltee para ver, al cuarto iban llegando todos mis amigos, los del equipo, las porristas, Haruko, los maestros, el director e incluso los jugadores de otros equipos, todos habían ido a verme, a saludarme, a darme sus mayores y mejores deseos, aquel día fue uno de los mejores de mi vida, físicamente me sentía mal pero en mi alma había paz y mi espíritu se sentía libre

_La calma después de toda tormenta había llegado, un par de meses habían pasado y yo era el hombre más feliz del mundo, bueno, después de ese tonto de Hanamichi, pues estar a mi lado debe ser fantástico, lo sé, es un comentario petulante pero cierto._

_Esta noche te veías particularmente bello, estabas frente a mí, nos encontrábamos solos en mi habitación y en mi casa, había yo preparado una cena especial para ti, había velas, música de fondo y sobre mi cama un ramo de flores que te regalé, las oliste y me diste las gracias sonriendo hermosamente, volteaste a ver la cena e hiciste una mueca como tratando de decirme que aquella podía esperar, sonreí y me acerqué a ti, te tome por la cintura y atraje tu cuerpo hacia el mío, siempre has sido salvaje pero entre mis brazos parecías tan frágil que me volvía loco, tu piel y tu cuerpo eran perfectos, me susurrabas al oído que me amabas y eso alimentaba mi pasión, nos despojábamos de nuestras ropas al tiempo en que te llevaba a mi cama, la que sería testigo de nuestro amor_

No solo poseías mi cuerpo, mi alma y mi mente se entregaban totalmente a ti, tu cuerpo sobre el mío temblaba y eso me gustaba, podía ver de ese modo tu lado vulnerable, tus ojos clavados en los míos y tu corazón fusionado con el mío era todo lo que importaba, el dolor parecía ser algo tan distante que ni pensé en ello, solo pensé en ti, en nosotros y en lo mucho que te amaba y te amaría siempre. Terminaste y te acomodaste a un lado de la cama, me acerqué a ti y te abracé, el abrazo fue mutuo, aún sudabas y tratabas de respirar con normalidad, te veías tan hermoso que en ese momento te amé aún más, agarraste mi mano y la besaste, me diste las gracias por amarte y cerraste los ojos, te contemplé toda la noche, no me cansaba de hacerlo, y aunque me encontraba cansado físicamente mi alma aún podía seguir a tu lado sin desfallecer, - te amo -, lo dije susurrantemente antes de quedarme completamente dormido, a partir de entonces supe que de ese día en adelante jamás me dejarías, que éste amor solo podría terminar con la muerte de ambos e incluso lo llevaríamos hasta la tumba.

FIN

Espero que les haya gustado y espero también sus comentarios, hasta pronto


End file.
